


Afterglow Bliss and Blair

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: One shot ficlet of post-limo chuck/blair
There's a tiny Newsroom reference in here, because i just really can't help myself.





	

"You really were incredible." He really doesn't want her to leave the limo. He desperately wants her to stay in the limo. They've been in the backseat, curbside at her penthouse for....shit, over an hour; the dampened-with-sweat baby hairs on her forehead are now dry. With the driver's silence and disappearance bought and paid for, Chuck just really wants Blair to stay with him.

"Save it, Charles," She's looking at him, eyes big and brown and clear, and he knows she's never looked at Nate like that. He's watched. "You already fucked me, remember?"

His arm's still tucked around her, fingers lingering over a bony shoulder just dying for a reason to grab on again.

_We made love,_ he wants to tell her, because he's Chuck Bass and he knows the difference better than anyone. 

 "I've _never_ heard you use that word as a verb before," He's marveling at her. Blair knows when she's being marveled at, but Chuck's never really done that before, she doesn't think. They scheme together, they share limos, they take turns whipping Nate into someone his parents can't stand but have to be proud of. They don't share _this_. Blair's been in on the visual of Chuck's conquests and Blair Waldorf is not a conquest.

"Well," Her perfect lips curve into a perfect smile, and Chuck can recognize Blair's kiss of death when he sees it. She's going to leave the limo. "I wanted you to know that I'm _fucking_ serious- if you tell anyone, if you tell Nate-"

"You're more than that." His voice has the smoulder but he doesn't look smug, and actually he looks very un-Chuck-like. _Disturbing_ , Blair can't help but think, his fingers still curled into a loose, brown wave; she doesn't know what _more than that_ means in Chuck Bass. "You're more than the pretty flower they allow you to be. Your family and Nate and the rest of them. You're not delicate, you know. You're crushing, you're devastating..." He's looking at her too weirdly, too un-Chuck-like; like he wants her to think sex means anything besides something to do to kill time in a limo between drinks.

"If I'm so devastating," She kisses him, and it's a kiss he knows Nate won't even know to miss. It's Blair Waldorf at her most crushing, "You know not to cross me."

Blair Waldorf walk of shame? There's the click of the limo door and Chuck watches, because of course he does. He hasn't taken his eye off Blair Waldorf in ten years; now really doesn't seem like the time.


End file.
